


Not Going Down Without A Fight

by AsakaSama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Humor, Mycroft gets whats coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaSama/pseuds/AsakaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John reacted in a more lethal manner to Mycroft's first attempt to kidnap him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Down Without A Fight

John sighed as he limped away from the crime scene toward the main road, searching for a cab. The day had been a roller coaster of emotion, from the disappointing discover that 221B had stairs, the excitement of seeing Sherlock brilliantly deduce information about the dead woman in pink, and the embarrassment of not being able to chase Sherlock due to his apparently-imaginary-but-still-bloody-painful limp. He wanted to know where Sherlock was going and what would come next but instead he was slowly tapping away from the most exciting few hours he'd had since he was discharged to London. 

The phonebox rang as he walked past it, but he gave it no more than a glum glance before continuing painfully down the road. He was a bit more attentive when the second one rang, but when the third one rang in succession he stopped, wary but curious, to answer it. He is subjected to the smooth, cultured voice offering subtle threats as oblivious passerby go about their business. As he watcheed the first, second, and third camera turn away his heart began to pound and his eyes sharpened under the influence of adrenaline. Something was happening, instigated by someone with the ability to know where he was at a moment's notice, and keep whatever was coming next away from prying eyes. Was it something to do with Sherlock and the serial suicides? Did the killer know that Sherlock was on his trail and thought that John, with his unthreatening jumpers, would give up information about the investigation though he barely knew anything?

The sinister black car that pulled up beside him was a classic example of sleek, expensive, and unobtrusive, the perfect car for someone who wanted to slide unseen through a crowd. A criminal's car, no doubt, with a very beautiful and cold woman inside who doesn't even look him in the eye when she orders him into the car. John makes his decision. Whomever is at the other end of this ride has been killing people, likely more than have been discovered, and since John hasn't offended any criminals lately this murderer is likely after Sherlock Holmes. 

John takes a deep breath, resigns himself, and gets into the car. 

John takes a deep breath, readies himself, and launches himself at the man who freely admits he is Sherlock Holmes' arch-enemy. The Enemy has only the time to inhale sharply before John smacks him across the throat with his cane, making The Enemy drop with a gurgle. An indignant yell makes it clear the The Enemy has stashed henchmen in the wings of the abandoned building, raising his previous assessment of four hostiles to six, including the dismissive "Anthea". He wraps his arm around The Enemy's neck and wrenches his arm back, forcing him to drop the umbrella and drags him to the exit that must be where The Enemy entered. Anthea and the other five hostiles are all holding weapons, but using The Enemy as a human shield prevents them from shooting. His command for them to lower their weapons is punctuated with a nod from The Enemy.

"Dr. Watson," The Enemy wheezes, "Stop this. You are confused and making a mistake-"

"Confused?" John barks sharply, "I think not. Law abiding citizens don't kidnap people coming from crime scenes off the street and take them to abandoned buildings now do they? They certainly don't call themselves the arch-enemies of people working with law enforcement."

"Anthea" shifts, causing John to sharply dislocate The Enemy's left shoulder. The Enemy's pained cry stops her in her tracks. "That's quite far enough," John says grimly. "The next thing I break won't be so easy to fix. Now answer my question; Why did you kill those people and make it look like serial suicides? Is Sherlock Holmes a target?" 

"I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's elder brother," says The Enemy in a voice remarkably steady for a man in his position, held in a very uncomfortable position, dirting his bespoke suit and with a dislocated shoulder. "I am not the perpetrator of the serial suicides. I asked you here to discover your intentions toward my brother. I did not expect your interpretation of the situation, nor your very violent tendencies." The Enemy coughs, likely to get the dirt and sawdust out of his throat then makes small noise when the cough jars his shoulders.

John considers this information, then rolls himself to his feet, expertly holding both The Enemy in place with his foot in the small of his back and his one functional arm in his grip. Anthea and the Henchmen exchanged glances, but a sharp head shake from The Enemy stays them. John uses one hand to retrieve his mobile and dials Sherlock, then puts him on speaker.

"John!" comes Sherlocks voice "Did you recieve my texts?"

"Bit busy at the moment, actually," John says "I've got a hold on a bloke; ginger, weak chin, bit taller than you, weak chin and an all around giant arse who kidnapped me with the help of a young, pretty bird with a fake name."

"Anthea" makes an outraged noise at being described as such, while The Enemy only sighs in a long suffering manner. Henchman number #3 snickers and immediately tries to hide it behind a cough.

"You have accurately described my overweight elder brother Mycroft and his assistant and lover Bethy Hopkirk, who is actually much older than she looks. You say you were kidnapped? Where are you?" 

John lets go of the The Enemy-now identified as Mycroft-and circles warily around the henchmen in the direction of the door as they assist the elder Holmes to his feet, retrieve his umbrella and try to brush off his suit. Anthea is stony faced and competent as she sets his shoulder and straightens his tie. 

"Sir?" Anthea, now revealed to be Bethy, says quietly, directing her gaze at the door ex-RAMC Captain Dr. John Watson has just slipped through. It's clear that she's asking if she should send someone after him.

"Let him leave," Mycroft says, still hoarse from the cane across the throat, "I may have...miscalculated my approach. It's clear that attempting to intimidate a trained fighter who craves danger was perhaps...ill-advised." That was an understatement, Mycroft knew, judging from the deep ache over his entire body, his ruined suit, and the guilt hovering over the faces of his useless henchmen. He had brought only the new recruits, not thinking he would need experienced backup. A mistake, it seemed. 

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the car starting up outside. Eyes shot to Henchman #1, who drove them here. He quickly searched his pocket, and produced the keys, looking bewildered. 

"Sherlock!" hissed Mycroft, "He instructed John in how to hotwire a car, insufferable brat that he is!" 

The Henchman, Mycroft and Bethy are startled by the sound of John's laughter, harmonized by Sherlock's tinny bass chuckles before hearing tire squeals fading in the distance. 

Bethy rolls her eyes, whips out her Blackberry, and phones for a pick up at their location.


End file.
